


A cure for boredom

by queerest_avenger



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: I just wanted something fluffy.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader
Kudos: 3





	A cure for boredom

You'd lost count of how many days it'd been since you'd been quarantined. You couldn't complain because you had Shawn all to yourself. He kept you busy by doing each other nails, doing face masks together, and giving him different hairstyles. Movies had been your go-to, though. You had watched Harry Potter so much, and you’d grown sick of it. But, not Shawn. You were on the sofa, watching Harry Potter And The Chamber of Secrets for the nth time. Shawn was rubbing circles on the thigh that you had resting in his lap. It didn’t take you long before you were claiming that you were bored to death. Shawn decided to have another marathon. He had come back from his room, your Blu-ray set in his hand and Harry’s glasses perched on his nose. You snorted as soon as he entered the room. “You’re such a dork, bambi.” You teased. He stuck his tongue out at you as he put the disc into the DVD player and plopped down beside you. You had gotten to the part where Hermione had been petrified when you chose to grumble multiple times to get your boyfriend’s attention. Shawn looked down at you, “Something wrong, hon?” He asked, his mouth slightly upturned. “I’m so booored Shaaaawn.” You whined. He laughed, “Whatever shall we do?” He asked pouting. “You’re such a terrible boyfriend, Mendes.” You crossed your arms over your chest and turned your head so you wouldn’t crack by looking at him. He rolled his eyes and removed your legs from his lap. You saw him stand above you out of your peripheral vision before throwing himself on you. You let out an ‘oof’ as you felt all of his weight. “Babe, I can't breathe.” You managed to get out. Shawn held himself up by his elbows, looking down on you, a stupid grin on his face. “Am I still a horrible boyfriend, (Y/N)?” “Yes, because you almost crushed me!” “I’m sorry.” He apologised, peppering your face with kisses. You start laughing uncontrollably as his kisses turned slobbery. “Shawn, quit it!” You giggle, trying to push him off of you. “Are you still bored, love?” “Just a little bit, but I think you can fix that.” You look at him pointedly, and it takes him a moment to catch on. “Oh.” “Oh.” You repeated, smirking. He grins before picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom, the movie wholly forgotten.


End file.
